In general, a smart device has a physical key structure on the front surface thereof, and there are clearances for the operation of physical keys in the set.
However, liquid, such as water, infiltrates into the set through such clearances to cause short circuits and malfunctions in circuit components.
In order to prevent the problems, a waterproof structure is integrally applied to a key itself, or a waterproof membrane structure is applied between a key and a dome in a waterproof method for a physical key in the related art.
However, the waterproof structure integrally applied to the key has a complex structure and makes it difficult to decrease the size of the set.
For instance, in the case of a waterproof key integrated type using a waterproof tape, a water proof tape around a key prevents moisture from being introduced into a key hole, but occupies a double space together with a waterproof tape for a window.
Though unlikely, in the case of a waterproof key integrated type using a rubber sealing, a rubber waterproof structure using a rubber flange surrounds a key, and a so-called skirt structure is accordingly required between keys to improve the click feeling and occupies a large amount of space.
Also, a waterproof membrane structure applied between a key and a dome causes degradation in the feeling of clicking a key.
Namely, in the case of a separate waterproof rubber assembly type, a waterproof rubber having no hole is interposed between a key actuator and a dome to prevent the infiltration of moisture, but the feeling of click is necessarily deteriorated by the waterproof rubber between the key and the dome.
Further, an “L” shaped liquid crystal display (LCD) bracket structure made of a metal material has to be necessarily configured to implement a metal device antenna (MDA) that uses an LCD bracket on the front surface thereof, a printed circuit board (PCB), a universal serial bus (USB), and the like, as an antenna radiator.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.